A Season to Remember
A Season to Remember is the twenty-ninth episode and Christmas special of Power Rangers: Zeo. Despite being the last episode of Zeo shown, it doesn't qualify as a finale. Instead, this episode seems to be set earlier in the series as the actual finale, Good As Gold, featured the destruction of the Machine Empire, while this episode shows them as the antagonists. This was not a part of the Gold Ranger story arc. Synopsis As the Rangers prepare a holiday celebration, Mondo plots to use the Rangers' ethnic diversity against them. Plot The Rangers, together with their friend Raymond, help Ernie set up for a multicultural holiday banquet, and in the process learn how different cultures celebrate the holidays. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Zeo Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Darren Press as Raymond *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *??? as Little Girl *??? as Young Grandson *??? as Older Grandson VHS Release The episode was originally going to have a VHS release "Tis the Season to be Zeo", but it was cancelled and instead released on the VHS Power Rangers: Holiday Specials. Notes *David Yost (Billy) does not appear in this episode. *It is revealed in this episode that King Mondo does not like to hear the word "love". *Austin St. John appears in the opening titles but does not appear in this episode as it takes place sometime between "Song Sung Yellow" and "Revelations of Gold" but was aired at the end of the season as it was nearer to Christmas. However, the DVD release reordered the episodes, placing it in between "A Small Problem" and "Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise". *One of the establishing shots of the Command Center, a view of it at night with Christmas lights around the exterior, is taken directly from Alpha's Magical Christmas, which is Alpha's infamous Christmas special from Mighty Morphin season 2. *Alpha's Christmas present from Zordon is a pair of bunny slippers in the shape of his feet. **This is the second time that he and Zordon celebrate Christmas together in the show (Alpha's Magical Christmas doesn't count as it is non-canon to the show.) It is not explained why they celebrate Christmas, however. *This would be the last Power Rangers Christmas Special to be produced until Samurai's "Christmas Together, Friends Forever". *In this episode, it's revealed that Tommy and Kat will marry and have two grandchildren, one of whom may be a Power Ranger and wears a Zordon-era communicator. The canonicity of these events has been debated due to later events; for instance, Kat did not appear in Dino Thunder (due to financial issues), which seems contradictory to some fans. Furthermore, Command Centre/Power Chamber had been destroyed at the finale of Power Rangers Turbo and the original communicator tone had never been used ever since Power Rangers Turbo. ** However, they get back together in time for Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel's "Dimensions in Danger" twenty-two years later. With this revelation, it can be assumed that the father of the grandchildren in this episode might be Tommy's son, JJ. ** The marriage is also seen in the Boom! Studios comicbook "Power Rangers: Soul of the Dragon." ** However, both are these events are still debated by fans. *On the Netflix and Amazon versions of the episode, Tanya's full version of the music video from Song Sung Yellow is featured after the credits. Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:Christmas Specials Category:Power Ranger Exclusive Episodes